Extreme Time Twist
by Lumendea
Summary: Sequel of To the Past From the Future. The time lines of Rose and Doctor cross once more with their future bringing a surprise or five to the past. RoseTen Fluff and family story.
1. Back to Basics I

Extreme Time Twist by CharmingSlayer Chapter One: Back to Basics I

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: This story is the sequel of To the Past From the Future, if you haven't read that you will be confused. Please enjoy and review!

Rose smiled across the table at her husband, the Doctor. They were enjoying a rare night to themselves and were currently relaxing at a restaurant in Cardiff, while the TARDIS recharged. Jack Harkness had happily volunteered himself and Martha for babysitting duty for their five children: Alex, Abby, James, Sam and Diana. Taking a bite of her pasta, Rose sighed happily, savoring the peaceful atmosphere of the restaurant.

Reaching across the table, the Doctor squeezed Rose's hand gently and grinned happily as she smiled at him. His grin widened when his wife softly said, "I love you Doctor." Grinning at her, he leaned across the table and brushed a kiss to her lips softly. Sitting back, he ignored the people looking at them with smiles, they probably thought they were newly weds or something. Nope, she had been married to him for more than fifteen years, only a few years after he got her back.  
"I love you, Rose Tyler," he told her with a smile. 

Sighing happily, Rose sat back and smiled, "It's nice to have a night to ourselves," she smiled and shook her head, "The last time we tried to have a night out we just found trouble." She watched him frown, knowing that he was trying to call up the right memory. The moment he found it she knew it by the grin that took over his face. "That revolution on Vexwer," he informed her with a grin.  
"You started that revolution Doctor," Rose said, raising an eyebrow, "Then you nearly got us killed on the moon Triton." Her husband shrugged,  
"So we landed in 2913 instead of 2813 when Triton had fallen out of contact with Earth and had regressed back to deranged primitives," the Doctor pouted and Rose just shook her head at him.

Suddenly, Rose noticed the Doctor flinch across from her as he grabbed the edges of the table. His knuckles were white as he grit his teeth to avoid attracting extra attention. "Time Ripple," he hissed to her, "It will pass." Rose bit her lip and made herself sit still for a moment longer as the Doctor slowly relaxed. Seeing the worried look on her face, the Doctor smiled at her and took her hand, "It's over love, I'm fine."

None the less, they quickly paid for dinner and started back to the TARDIS. Rose kept a tight hold on the Doctor's hand. "Are you sure you're alright," she questioned gently, "I haven't seen you like that since..." Rose trailed off and frowned for a moment before gasping and spinning to look at the Doctor. "Wait you said Time Ripple!" The Doctor nodded,  
"Yes Rose"  
"You mean like last time?" Rose asked gently, "Right before..." The Doctor nodded calmly and squeezed her hand,  
"Don't worry, I'm sure-"

The Doctor was cut off by Rose's cell phone ringing. She dug into her purse frantically, knowing that only a few people had that number and they only called in emergencies. Frowning in concern when Jack's name appeared on the caller id, Rose flipped open the phone, "What is it Jack"  
"Rose..." Jack trailed off on the other end, "Rose the kids are gone." Her eyes widened,  
"What do you mean gone?" The Doctor blinked in surprise at the conversation,  
"Martha and I were watching them but then all five of them just vanished." The Doctor took the phone from Rose and smiled at her,  
"Calm down Rose," he winked at her as he started talking to Jack, "We know where they are"  
"You do?" Jack asked, clearly surprised. Nodding to his wife, the Doctor replied,  
"Relax Jack, the kids are fine and in safe hands," he chuckled as Rose giggled, "Ours."

Up Next: Babysitting Nightmare I 


	2. Babysitting Nightmare I

Extreme Time Twist by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Two: Babysitting Nightmare I

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: Thank you for your reviews, please keep giving me feedback. It is very important to how I write.

"This is your fault," Rose muttered as she pulled at the chains on her wrists. Next to her, the Doctor gaped at her before retorting,  
"My fault! Who was the girl who ran out and smacked the soldier?" Huffing, Rose rolled her eyes at him,  
"You're just sore that I beat you to it!" "Now that's just beside the point," the Doctor muttered as he adjusted his wrist in the metal cuff, "Give me a moment and I'll be out of this." Rose giggled and shook her head,  
"Finally, I get to see you break out of prison with a hair pin," she grinned, letting her tongue slip out between her teeth, "It's a nice change."

Grumbling, the Doctor ignored her as he picked the lock. He grinned as he freed his right hand and swung it about for good measure. Rose's raised eyebrow made him pout and stop, instead he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. The lock sprang open in less than a second and the Doctor stretched happily. Grinning widely, the Doctor stepped up in front of Rose and held up the sonic screwdriver, "What do we say Rose?" "If you don't get me out of here, you're going to be sleeping in the control room and showering alone for a month." Leaning forward the Doctor kissed Rose very lightly and then leaning to her ear whispered,  
"Empty threat." Smirking, Rose kissed the Doctor firmly for a moment before hissing back,  
"Let's go home and test that." Grinning, the Doctor pulled away and sighed,  
"Prison probably isn't the place for this." Laughing, Rose shook her head,  
"Not on this planet, on Yvirtian we might have gotten an award for it, but here no"  
"No wonder Jack keep trying to come with us." Pulling at her writs, Rose frowned at the Doctor,  
"I'm losing feeling in my hands."

With an exaggerated sigh the Doctor released Rose and took her hand before unlocking the main door. They slipped out of the prison and into the night with ease, but then suddenly the Doctor groaned and fell against the outside wall of the prison. Grabbing him quickly, Rose helped him away from the prison and let him lean against an alley wall. The lights from the windows gave her just enough light to see him in the darkness. Holding him gently Rose asked, "What is it?" The Doctor groaned weakly. Rose swallowed and brushed his hair away from his face, "Doctor?" The Doctor took a deep breath and steadied himself before swallowing and answering her,  
"A Time Ripple, a distortion opened up nearby. I haven't felt on of those in years"  
"Dangerous?" Rose asked, helping him back to his feet. The Doctor nodded,  
"Most of the time, I'll be able to tell when we get back to the TARDIS." Rose frowned as he straightened up, "I'm fine now, Rose. The major disturbance has passed." They began to walk away until an alarm sounded behind them. Grinning at Rose, the Doctor grabbed her hand, "Run!"

Laughing, Rose slammed the door of the TARDIS behind her and grabbed the rail. "That was a little close," she shuddered, "Not really in the mood for the TARDIS to become a target." Grinning, the Doctor dashed up to the controls and set in a flight pattern. The familiar whirling noise of the TARDIS could be heard as the ship vanished into the vortex. Turning back to Rose, the Doctor held out his hand to her.

Smiling, Rose accepted his gesture and let him pull her against him. She sighed happily, leaning into him as he kissed her. "I believe we were going to test a certain theory of yours," the Doctor whispered into her ear. Shuddering, Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, smiling against his lips. Pulling back, Rose giggled and whispered,  
"Aren't you a devoted scientist Doctor?" He grinned and nodded before kissing her again.

Giggles behind them caught their attention a moment later. Releasing Rose, the Doctor spun and pulled out the sonic screwdriver only to find two young boys and girl behind them. He heard Rose gasp behind him, but she didn't manage to say anything. Confused, the Doctor lowered his sonic screwdriver and examined the brunette girl that stepped forward. She blinked up at him with oddly familiar blue eyes and pouted slightly, one that was very familiar. "What's wrong Daddy?"

Up Next: Back to Basics II 


	3. Back to Basics II

Extreme Time Twist by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Three: Back to Basics II

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: Please review, I'm not sure what you guys are liking and what I should write more of.

The Doctor grinned against his wife's lips as they entered the TARDIS and pulled her closer. Threading his fingers through her hair, he deepened the kiss as Rose ran her hand up his back. "I'm really really sorry to break this up," Jack said from the jump seat, "Especially given how many times I've thought about seeing this," Rose pulled away from her husband quickly and blushed as the Doctor sighed and turned to look at their friend. Jack stood up and strode over to them, "But given the fact that you're kids are missing, how can you not be worried!?"

Holding up his hand with a sigh, the Doctor commented, "They are only missing if you don't know where they are and we know where they are." He grinned as Jack blinked at him in shock, "In fact, they are probably interrupting just like you." Rose giggled beside him and shook her head at his slight pout. Stepping forward, Rose gave a Jack a smile,  
"Trust us Jack the kids are fine," she glanced at the Doctor but saw that he was checking the energy intake by the TARDIS. Sighing she looked back at Jack and said, "There was a Time Ripple and since the kids are part Time Lord and were in the TARDIS they got shifted to another point in the time line. The kids are in the past," Jack blinked at her, "Our past, about eighteen years ago, only a year after I was brought back to this universe."

Jack blinked at her for a moment before he grinned, "So they are safe." Rose nodded and grinned at him with a nod, "Yes Uncle Jack, your godkids are fine." Sighing in relief, Jack feel back into the jump seat,  
"That's good to hear, on the phone I figures you two had gotten wasted in a bar or something." The Doctor rolled his eyes at Jack who winked at him, "Feel free to continue what you were up to earlier Doc, I don't mind." Crossing his arms the Doctor tilted his head towards the door,  
"Out Jack, when the kids are back we'll let you know." A slow teasing smile took over Jack's face as he stood,  
"Ah yes, second honeymoon. No twins and no infants to interfere in the fun," he backed up towards the door grinning like an idiot, "If you two decide to take me up on the that old offer of mine, let me know. Both the Doctor and Rose snapped,  
"Out Jack!"

Sighing, Jack stepped out of the TARDIS and shut the door behind him, "I get no love from those two," he muttered as he walked back toward the lift. He pulled out his mobile as it rang in his pocket. Flipping his phone open, he answered it with a small smile, "Hello Martha." He paused listening to her own greeting, "No Martha, I was babysitting, but things have changed a bit. The kids got sent back in time to the Doctor and Rose's past, they remember the whole thing." Jack laughed as Martha commented on it on the other end of the line, "True that is something I need to know. I'm Uncle Jack, the immortal who is probably going to end up looking after their great grand kids too."

Raising an eyebrow as Martha asked, "What are they doing to find the kids?" Jack turned and looked back at the locked TARDIS and chuckled,  
"My darling Martha, they have no kids interrupting them for another story or a glass of water... do you really have to ask what they are doing?"

Coming Soon: Babysitting Nightmare II 


	4. Babysitting Nightmare II

Extreme Time Twist by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Four: Babysitting Nightmare II

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: Thank you for your support, please keep up the reviews and let me know what you would like to see.

Confused, the Doctor lowered his sonic screwdriver and examined the brunette girl that stepped forward. She blinked up at him with oddly familiar blue eyes and pouted slightly, one that was very familiar. "What's wrong Daddy?"

Rose gasped behind him and stepped forward, her eyes wide in shock. Leaning forward, she asked, "Abby? Is that you?" The nine-year-old girl raised an eyebrow and put her hand on her hips with a slight pout on her lips, "Yes Mum," she frowned as she glanced between them, "What is with you and Daddy? Where did Uncle Jack go?" Kneeling down onto the grate floor, Rose sat at eye level with the her future eldest daughter and glanced up at the Doctor who was blinking at her in confusion. Smiling, Rose turned back to the little girl,  
"Abby, you've been moved back in time," she said softly, "You and Alex haven't been born yet. I only got back to this universe a year ago."

Abigailexiratha glanced up at her surprised father and then slowly nodded before a grin spread over her face. Behind her Alex, put Diana into James' arms and stepped forward, "This is so cool!" the nine-year-old boy shouted, giving his sister a high five. James stepped forward with Diana and said softly to Rose,  
"She's a bit upset. We all felt this really strange . . . " James shrugged and shivered, "I'm not sure actually." Diana gave a small sob in his arms, so Rose scooped her up and began cooing to her. The Doctor leaned over his shoulder to stare at his future daughter with a silly little smile on his face. Rose looked over at him with a smile and he kissed her cheek,  
"You look good with an infant," he whispered into her ear before freezing as something grabbed onto his leg.

Looking down in confusion, the Doctor found a small boy holding onto his leg tightly and staring up at him big brown eyes through blond hair. "That's Sammy," Abigail informed her father quickly, "He's only four years old." Nodding, the Doctor knelt down carefully and let the little boy hug him. He was aware of Rose watching with a smile behind him as he stood up with the child in his arms. Swallowing, he looked at the three older children who were watching them with interest. Nodding, the Doctor snapped himself back into action,  
"Rose, why don't you find a room for Sammy and Diana to take a nap while Alex, Abby and James help me figure out what happened." 

Giving him a smile, Rose shifted Diana into one arm and took Sammy's hand as the Doctor set the boy down on the floor. Glancing back over her shoulder, she watched him lean against the controls as Alex and Abby started rapidly talking to him. A giggle escaped her, those two and their father, peas in a pod. James glanced back at her and gave her a smile which she softly returned.

Opening a door, Rose was happy to find that the TARDIS had provided her with a small room with a crib and a small bed. Sammy rubbed his eyes and let go of Rose's hand, walking over to the bed. He was dressed in his pyjamas and he shoved back the blankets before crawling into the bed. Rose watched him with a small smile and set down, the already asleep Diana into the bed before turning to Sammy. Walking over to him, she brushed some of his blond hair from his face as he whimpered. Frowning in worry, Rose said softly, "Don't worry sweety, we'll have you home soon." He looked up at her and whimpered,  
"I miss my teddy."

The Doctor looked up in relief as Rose stepped back into the control room, but his relief was short lived at the look on her face. "Set a course for London 2008." Blinking in surprise, he stepped around his three children to stand in front of her. "Rose, what is it?" he asked, concern in his voice, but Rose gave him a small smile,  
"We are short a teddy bear."

Up Next: Back to Basics III 


	5. Back to Basics III

Extreme Time Twist by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Five: Back to Basics III

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: If you are reading this, please take a moment and review.

Stretching her arms, Rose sighed happily as she got dressed for the day. She had slept a full eight hours and by the sounds coming from the control room, the Doctor had made headway on his repairs. Grinning, she pulled on her shoes and headed to the kitchen for a quick breakfast. Pausing, she savored the silence of the TARDIS. She loved her children and wouldn't trade having them for the world, but a married woman with five kids learned to appreciate peace and quiet.

Grabbing a piece of toast, Rose ate it on her way to the TARDIS control room. Sitting down in the jump seat, she crunched on the toast as the Doctor adjusted a few things under the controls. He gave a victorious laugh and slid out from under the controls. Jumping to his feet, he flipped a switch and pulled on a lever before turning to Rose. Knowing that smile, Rose swallowed the last bit of her breakfast and jumped to her feet. Taking his hand, she asked, "So where to today." Leaning over, the Doctor hit another switch and pulled his hand away for a moment to set in the course.

The TARDIS materialized smoothly in a dark violet field lit by two overhead moons in the night. Stars twinkled overhead as the door of the TARDIS swung open and Rose Tyler stepped out. Laughing happily, she spun slowly as she looked up at the night sky. Watching her with a smile, her husband shut the door behind him as he stepped out into the night. Shoving his hands into his pockets, the Doctor joined Rose in the center of the field and said softly, "Welcome to Gyvia. The biggest meteor shower of this millennium in this galaxy will be starting soon." Rose nodded and smiled, slipping her hand into his,  
"It's been awhile since it was just you and me. Exploring an alien world without keeping an eye on the kids." Looking at her with a teasing smile, the Doctor said,  
"I only do domestic for you, Rose." She punched his arm lightly,  
"Liar. You love being a Dad. I was there when they were born remember," she leaned against his shoulder, "And I adore the kids, but sometimes it is nice to save a world like we used to without having to worry about them."

The Doctor nodded in agreement, wrapping his arm around her waist, "Yeah I know Rose." He kissed the top of her head as the meteor shower began overhead. Dozens of tiny lights burned over the sky, lighting it up as they burned in the sky. Beside him, Rose giggled getting his attention, "What?" he asked, but she just shook her head. Pouting at her, the Doctor said, "Rose Marion Tyler, what is so funny?" Shaking her head, Rose laughed and replied with a grin,  
"You are burning stuff," he blinked at her, "First date we saw Earth burn, second date a house got blown up," her tongue slipped out between her teeth, "You've blown up Hendriks, Downing street, the Chula ambulance . . . " Rose trailed off as he glared at her, "Really honey, what is it with you and fire." The Doctor looked up at the sky, watching the fiery falling stars. He felt Rose relax against him and wrap an arm around him.

"It's life," he said after a moment, "Death is cold, but fire tends to start something new even though it is dangerous." He shrugged and looked down at her, "Why do you like it?" Rose grinned at him widely,  
"It's pretty." Shaking his head at her, the Doctor kissed her deeply and then whispered,  
"You humans are so simple." Rose grinned at him and leaned to kiss him,  
"And you just love it don't you." She was about to kiss him when a violent shook the area.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, the Doctor helped Rose stay on her feet even as he scanned the area carefully. He frowned deeply, as he caught sight of a blue energy field appearing over the trees on the other side of the field. Rose caught his gaze and asked, "I'm guessing that shouldn't be here?" The Doctor nodded and let his arms fall to his sides, now that the shaking had stopped. He looked over at the energy field which had now formed a shining blue dome and grinned. Holding out his hand to Rose, he winked and asked,  
"How about another date?" Taking his hand, Rose grinned as they started running across the field.

Coming Soon: Babysitting Nightmare III 


	6. Babysitting Nightmare III

Extreme Time Twist by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Six: Babysitting Nightmare III

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: I hope everyone is enjoying this, let me know if there is something you really want to see.

Sammy settled against his mother in the jump seat, comfortable in Rose's lap and stared at his future father. The Doctor glanced over at them with a small smile and pushed one of the buttons, "Okay we're on our way to London. I'm sure you can find what you are looking for in a shop there." Rose smiled at him and tightened her arms around her future son gently,  
"Sure you can handle of the other four." The Doctor raised an eyebrow,  
"Rose, I'm a Time Lord! I think I can handle watching a pair of nine year olds, a seven year old and an infant." Nodding, Rose held back a smirk and simply said,  
"If you're sure, Doctor." Standing up, Rose took Sammy's hand and smiled, "I'm just happy there were some clothes his size in the wardrobe room." The Doctor nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets,  
"Yeah, the twins are playing in there right now and Diana is asleep," he glanced over at the doorway and paused. Rose grinned,  
"James is probably in the butterfly room." The Doctor had the sense to smile sheepishly, but Rose laughed and said, "He'll be the easiest to handle," she smiled and hugged Sammy, "He's very calm"  
"Daddy says he's like his eighth form," Sammy informed Rose with a grin, making Rose glance up at the Doctor. Holding back a grin, Rose mock sighed and teased,  
"And here I ended up with the kid in the candy store version."

The Doctor ignored her, choosing against replying to that comment as he set the TARDIS down. Crossing his arms, he turned to Rose and grinned, "Here you are." Rose nodded to him and tightened her grip on Sammy's hand. Looking at the Doctor, she said,  
"Now don't forget that the kids should be in bed soon. It was bedtime when they came here," the Doctor raised an eyebrow, "I'll bring Sammy back as soon as we find a teddy bear"  
"The Teddy of TARDIS!" Sammy injected with a flourish and grin. The Doctor and Rose couldn't help but smile down at him and the Doctor looked at Rose with a grin,  
"You know if you're so worried I could take him and you could watch the others."

Sammy shook his head at them, "That's against Mummy's rules," they both looked at him in confusion and he continued with a toothy grin, "Mummy doesn't let Daddy take us toy shopping. She says he has no control when it comes to spoiling us," Sammy pouted, "It's a silly rule"  
"Actually," Rose said cutting off the Doctor before he started, "It sounds like a lovely rule to me." The Doctor crossed his arms and pouted as Rose gave him a smirk and left the TARDIS. Suddenly, a crash from the back of the TARDIS caught his attention and he went running toward the source.

The Doctor found his two future twins twined up in the long multicolored scarf he had worn in his fourth form. Abigail was laughing happily and pulled the hat he had been fond of in his fourth form over her eyes as he walked in. Alex grinned at his father, jumping about as he tried to free himself from the scarf. Shaking his head, the Doctor knelt down and untangled the two children unable to hide his smile. Both kids turned and grinned at him before sharing a quick glance. Then they both hugged him at once, sending him backwards and completely erasing any annoyance he had been feeling.

James shook his head as he walked into the room, chuckling as the younger version of his dad freed himself from the twins and stood. The Doctor looked over at him with a smile that James returned before looking at his two older siblings. Sighing, he shook his head and muttered, "Hard to believe that you're older." Alex rolled his eyes,  
"Have fun every so often, James." James crossed his arms,  
"I do Alex. I just don't need to blow something up to have fun"  
"Enough boys," the Doctor said, "Now I think it is time for the three of you to be turning in"  
"But even Sammy isn't asleep yet," Abby insisted with a pout which the Doctor had a hard time resisting. Finally he straightened up and crossed his arms looking down at the kids,  
"It has been a long and strange night. I want all of you to be well rested for when we send you home." He swallowed as the three adorable children from his own future, his children with Rose, stared up at him. Nodding to them, he said, "Now go to bed." They all pouted slightly, even James, but slowly walked out of the wardrobe room toward the bed rooms he had selected for them temporarily.

When he had verified that all the children were in bed after making several run to the kitchen for water, the Doctor collapsed into the jump seat exhausted. Turning his eyes back to the TARDIS controls he muttered, "That and save the universe," he shook his head, "I must be in better shape in the future." He titled his head toward the door of the TARDIS when it opened and Rose stepped in slowly, balancing the sleeping Sammy in her arms. Spotting him, she grumbled, "A little help, four year olds aren't light." Pulling himself up, the Doctor took Sammy from her, watching Rose collapse back into the jump seat, "Shopping with them isn't easy either." Rose pointed to the fluffy brown bear in Sammy's arms,  
"Apparently that looks just like a young Teddy of TARDIS." Smiling, the Doctor shifted the child in his arms and looked from the teddy bear to Rose. With a grin he softly said,  
"If we keep it with us Rose when they go back to the future, it probably is the young Teddy of TARDIS."

Coming Soon: Back to Basics IV 


	7. Back to Basics IV

Extreme Time Twist by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Seven: Back to Basics IV

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: This chapter is for the fans of the great and magnificent Teddy of TARDIS!

The blue energy shield loomed over the Doctor and Rose as a warning, but they didn't stop to notice the threat behind it. Instead grins graced both their faces as they darted behind a large tree. The Doctor leaned around the greenish blue tree trunk with a manic smile, keeping Rose's hand tightly in his. His eyes darted about as he noted a burning craft in the center of the energy field. "What happened?" Rose asked softly, her eyes softening at the sight of the ship, "That looks more like a crash." The Doctor nodded and relaxed slightly as he stepped away from the tree.

Walking forward, he let Rose's hand slip from his own with a soft smile to here. Pausing he examined the ship through the blue shield, "That's a Burvian ship," he frowned, "They are very peaceful creatures but they exist on a slightly different plain of existence." Rose blinked at him before giggling,  
"Yeah back to the old days. Translation please." The Doctor chuckled lightly and tapped the shield, watching as the energy rippled around his fingers.  
"The Burvians are more energy than matter," he paused, "Similar to the Gelth actually." Rose nodded in understanding and bit her lip,  
"You did say peaceful right?" Nodding, the Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets,  
"I've never met them personally, but they were covered at the Academy," the Doctor pulled out his right hand and rubbed the back of his neck, "They affect this level of existence with channeled thoughts." Rose nodded with a long look at the ship,  
"Like telekinesis?" The Doctor nodded and raised his hands back to the shield, testing it as it hissed under his hands. Keeping his focus on the shield the Doctor continued, "They channel all their energy together to preform basic physical actions on this realm"  
"Why bother?" Rose asked with a tilt of her head, reaching out and tapping the shield with her own fingers. It flared under her fingertips, causing her to pull her hand back. Frowning the Doctor stared at the shield, letting his fingers move across it as he tried to think.  
"I'm not sure Rose," he replied with a shrug, "They don't interact with other species much."

Then with a grin, the Doctor put two fingers together on the shield and slowly spread them apart. Behind him, Rose laughed delighted as the energy followed the Doctor's fingers leaving a hole. Pulling his hand away, the Doctor watched as the hole closed up and said, "Rose put-" He turned to find her right index finger already on the shield and a smirk on her face. Grabbing his left hand with his right hand, the Doctor put his own finger next to hers. They watched in silence as the energy pooled around their fingers. A soft squeeze of her hand signaled Rose and she slowly drew her finger away from the Doctor's.

The energy stayed with their fingers, leaving a slowly spreading hole between them. Rose grinned as the blue shield seemed to flow open like the spreading of the Red Sea. She paused and stopped moving her hand as she saw the Doctor stop in the corner of her eye. "Keep your finger at the edge Rose," the Doctor said softly, "We'll step through on three." Rose nodded to him to show her understanding as the Doctor started to count, "One. Two. Three." Keeping her finger in place, Rose stepped through the hole with the Doctor and found herself awkwardly reaching backwards to hold the hole. Glancing at him, she noted that he looked equally uncomfortable. He grinned and glanced behind them, "Well that worked," turning his gaze back to Rose he shrugged, "Take you finger off on three"  
"I'll count this time," Rose said before he could start off and ignored his soft pout, "One. Two. Three."

Straightening up, Rose sighed and rubbed her shoulder as the Doctor stepped forward to look at the ship. His eyes darkened with concern and he swiftly pulled out the sonic screwdriver. Rose watched him for a moment as he checked over the smooth silver metallic surface of the bottle shaped craft. Moving away from her husband, she walked toward the back of the ship and watched carefully for any signs of an entrance. She jumped back calmly as a door shimmered into view and slid open next to her. Swallowing, Rose tried to call for the Doctor as an odd red glow spilled from the ship, but she was frozen to the spot as the red glow intensified. A moment later she lost consciousness and fell inward into the ship.

Next Time: Babysitting Nightmare IV 


	8. Babysitting Nightmare IV

Extreme Time Twist by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Eight: Babysitting Nightmare IV

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: Enjoy the chapter! Rose/Doctor fluff.

Rose Tyler giggled as the Doctor fell back on their bed with a sigh and closed his eyes. Smirking, she leaned down and brushed her lips against his softly and lovingly before whispered, "Harder than it looks." The Doctor nodded and pulled her down to kiss her again,  
"Good thing we spread them out so much," he took a deep breath, "This is more of a challenge than fighting Daleks." Rose raised an eyebrow at that, propping herself up on her arm to look at him. The Doctor caught the look and stared up at the ceiling, "I mean those are my kids Rose. My children and my responsibility," he shook his head slightly, "It's up to me to make sure I raise them properly, because what they do is part of me and you." Running a hand through his hair, "What if I'm a bad father?" Leaning down, Rose kissed him before curling up against his side. Touching a hand to his cheek, she turned his face toward her,  
"Maybe that is the point of this time twist. They may be a little wild, but they all have good heart and kind minds." She smiled, toying with his hair, "Just like their Dad"  
"Just like their Mum," he corrected her with a smile, but he was more relaxed and Rose whispered,  
"You'll be great. I know it when the time comes for us to be Mummy and Daddy all the time." The Doctor squeezed her hand and nodded,  
"I hope so," he sighed, "Thing is I don't think I was much of a father to my son on Gallifrey," he sighed, "I wasn't much of a grandfather either. I love Susan, but looking back I didn't do enough to make sure she knew that"  
"That was almost nine hundred years ago," Rose whispered, "You're different now." She kissed his cheek, "And you have me now."

Looking at Rose, he grinned and kissed her softly, "I love you Rose." She grinned and nodded,  
"I love you too." Then Rose curled up against him, "I just exhausted. A four year old in a toy store is no picnic," she shook her head, "And he has your big brown eyes, it's just not fair." Unable to keep a laugh from escaping his throat, the Doctor tried to look sorry when Rose glared up at him and raised her eyebrows. Smiling sheepishly at her, he put his big brown eyes to use until Rose shook her head and laughed.  
"You're insane," she whispered laying back on the pillows of their bed and kicking off her shoes.  
"Certified on twelve planets," the Doctor said as he removed his own shoes and his coat before joining Rose, "But that's why you love me"  
"Among other reasons," Rose said as she closed her eyes, "I can't believe how tired I am," she chuckled, "They are cute though." Smiling at the Doctor she added, "I'm happy they're ours." The Doctor nodded and tightened his grip on her hand before he released it to lean over the edge of the bed and grab his coat. Rose blinked in confusion until he took her hand again, her eyes sliding closed in exhaustion. However, she woke up again when she felt something being slid onto her hand. Her eyes flew down to the ring the Doctor had just slid onto her finger as he leaned over and whispered,  
"Rose Marion Tyler, will you marry me?" Grinning, Rose kissed him happily even as a few tears of joy escaped her eyes. Holding his tightly she whispered,  
"Of course." After that, they seemed to recover from a long day of chasing down kids and being prison really really fast. 


	9. Back to Basics V

Extreme Time Twist by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Nine: Back to Basics V

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

The Doctor was aware only moments after Rose collapsed inside the ship that something was wrong. Leaping back from the spot he had been inspecting he called for his wife, worry creeping in as he began walking around the ship, but the door had closed. Frowning now with anger creeping into his eyes, the Doctor checked the ground for Rose's most recent footprints. Touching the ship above them, he pulled out the sonic screwdriver and went to work.

Rose was asleep in a gentle slumber, unaware that anything was wrong even as three softly glowing blue clouds floated above her. There was a soft humming from one of them to another cloud which darkened in color and hummed back in a deeper tone. The third cloud floated between them, its own hum in a softer tone as it color shifted almost to white. Floating near Rose's form on the floor, they began moving about her in a blur of blue shades until her form rose from the floor and was set on a fold down table in the side of the ship. Rose's arm twitched and her head fell face away from the clouds. The eye lids fluttered and she awoke slowly. Staying still, she kept her eyes closed and listened to the soft tones of the clouds as the TARDIS began to translate for her.

"This is unethical," one soft almost feminine voice said. A deeper tone answered,  
"We have no choice and it is only temporary, it will not harm her." The first voice replied,  
"You cannot be certain of that." Rose frowned as a final voice, a softer masculine voice added,  
"There is no evidence to suggest it will cause damage. Besides she is far more fitting than the inhabitants of this world." Shifting herself, Rose tensed her muscles making herself ready to run, but the deepest voice came closer and said,  
"I know you are awake. Your brain activity picked up a few moments ago." Opening her eyes, Rose jumped up and off the table. She gasped at the dark blue cloud in front of her, but turned away looking for the door. Seeing only the rough spaces of the ship, Rose swallowed,  
"Release me immediately. I do not tolerate being attacked"  
"You attacked our ship." Rose crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow,  
"You know that's not true." The very light blue cloud shimmered behind Rose,  
"We are sorry girl. We are so sorry." Rose frowned and glanced at all three forms.  
"It is necessary for our survival," the deep blue cloud said just before a bolt of blue lightning from it, struck Rose in the chest. Gasping for breath, Rose fell back onto the table shaking violently. "Don't fight," the light blue cloud said gently in its soft feminine voice, "It will only make the pain greater"  
"You'll regret this," Rose gasped out as her chest seemed to constrict, making it harder to breathe. Her hands grabbed onto the edge of the table, turning her knuckles white with the force of her grip, "What are you doing to me."

The three forms of energy drew back from her, watching from near the curved roof of the dark ship, their soft glow now giving the only light. "The ship is shutting down," the dark blue one said mournfully, "Soon all our options will be gone"  
"What!?" Rose gasped out as one of her legs jerked of its own accord, "What are you doing-" she couldn't finish as another jolt of pain went through her. "Oh this hurts worse than labor!" Her head fell back with a thud and the light blue cloud shook and rushed down to her. It shifted and stretched out over Rose's face, only an inch from her skin.  
"You are a mother?" it asked gently. Rose blinked at it in surprise, her shock at the seemingly concerned question shocking her away from the pain for a moment. She managed to nod and the cloud retreated from her.  
"Then I am even sorrier." "Not as sorry as you are going to be," Rose heard the Doctor say in his Oncoming Storm voice before she blacked out.

Coming Soon: Babysitting Nightmare V 


	10. Babysitting Nightmare V

Extreme Time Twist by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Ten: Babysitting Nightmare V

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

A sharp crash woke Rose right up the next morning, and she jolted out of bed and fell to the floor. Landing on her arms, she groaned in pain until her eyes fell on her new ring. Grinning at it, Rose was distracted for a moment until a pained shout caught her attention. Jumping up, she pulled on a dressing gown and headed for the noise. As she approached the kitchen, she heard James say, "Dad you used to be better at this"  
"Correction Jamescartyerlev, I will be better at this." Entering the kitchen, Rose flinched back at the mess of plates, bowls and silverware all over the table. Her jaw dropped as she looked at the counter which was covered in what appeared to be eggs, some kind of marmalade and an unknown liquid that she really hoped was juice of some kind.

Turning her eyes to the Doctor, she silently demanded an explanation. He shrugged and looked around with wide eyes, Rose briefly considered that it was possible he was in shock. "They tried to make their own breakfast," he told Rose as if it explained everything. Abby rolled her eyes,  
"I was doing fine until Alex showed up. Boys make a mess of everything"  
"Do not," Alex hissed, "And don't be such a child about it Abby. You're nine not nine hundred"  
"Abigailexiratha Tyler," the Doctor said in a warning voice as his eldest future daughter opened her mouth. Alex smirked, but the Doctor added, "You too, Alexandershanete." The kids quieted and Rose joined the Doctor in containing the mess and saving the toast and eggs they could.

Sitting down at the table, Rose set down the plates in front of the children and watched in dismay as Sammy managed to get marmalade all over his hands while eating his toast. Jumping up, she wet a cloth and turned back to find the boy just licking off his hands and the Doctor holding back a laugh. Grabbing her son's hands, Rose washed them the best she could and hissed, "He gets that from you." The Doctor looked up from the jar of marmalade he currently had his fingers in and grinned,  
"Nothing wrong with that." Reaching over, Rose grabbed the jar from him and handed him a spoon,  
"At least pretend to have manners," she paused and smirked, "after all someday they are bound to eat in front of my Mum. You don't want to be held responsible for their bad manners."

The Doctor pouted a bit, but used the spoon to finish drenching his own breakfast in the sweet jam. Turning away from him, Rose noted with relief that all the children had settled down and were eating in relative calm. Standing up, she went to the cupboard and pulled out a banana. Peeling it, she cut in into tiny pieces in a small plastic dish before returning to the table. Holding it away from the Doctor she put the bowl in front of Diana.

The infant blinked at her before giggling and grinning. Rose sighed as the tiny girl mushed the banana bits into her mouth and all over her face. Clapping her hand together, Diana picked up another piece and ate it after waving it in her father's face. "She's got a mean streak," the Doctor said as Diana ate another piece, "We need to work on sharing with this one." Rolling her eyes, Rose pointed over her shoulder at the cupboard,  
"There are more bananas, Doctor"  
"Really?" She nodded as he grinned and jumped up. The children giggled, but didn't seem at all surprised by their father's excitement over the bananas. He returned to the table and set the bunch of bananas down on the table, four smaller hands reached out and grabbed at them. Blinking in surprise, the Doctor grinned as Alex, Abby, James and Sam all peeled their bananas and tucked into them. Grinning at his father, James shrugged,  
"Bananas are good." Turning to Rose, the Doctor crossed his arms with a smile,  
"They get that from me too."

Up Next: Back to Basics V 


	11. Back to Basics VI

Extreme Time Twist by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Eleven: Back to Basics VI

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story.

AN: This is for Cailet a bribe for you to write another chapter of Sadness Seen. I am so completely hooked.

The Doctor moved forward into the dark ship quickly, pulling Rose off the table and into his arms as the three Burvians pulled away from him. Their colors shimmered in a low level of fear and for a moment the white one seemed to vanish completely before it returned to his spectrum of sight. Keeping one eye on them, the Doctor shifted Rose to lean against him and he used the sonic screwdriver to check his wife's vitals. The Doctor frowned deeply as it picked abnormal brain waves that were radiating energy from the undeveloped parts of her brain. "It is temporary," the light blue Burvian said softly catching his line of thought and moving towards him. The cloud form stopped a ways from him and added, "We had no choice, and there would have been no damage."

The Doctor forced himself to calm down. He couldn't outright the fight the Burvians. They were powerful and if they had infected Rose's brain he couldn't be brash. Pulling Rose closer to him, he firmly said, "I thought the Burvians were a peaceful race of grand thinkers, but it seems you have reduced yourself to kidnaping and torture innocent bystanders who come to help you when they see a crash"  
"We thought she was a native of Gyvia. This is a primitive world and we expected no aid," the dark blue cloud insisted to the Doctor as it flowed forward. "The Burvians suffered greatly in the recent war between the Trivtias and the Hauplins," it informed him in a sad tone, "We crashed here and need more of our kind to return home. By downloading the information into her brain we could create others of our kind and return home." The white Burvian floated behind the Doctor and added,  
"We would have undone the damage and turned the female free of course."

Still frowning, the Doctor hissed at them, "One, her name is Rose Tyler. Two, she is not a native of this planet. Three and this is the most important one, the only species she is taking part in rebuilding is mine. I don't share." He glared at them angrily, "Undo the damage now." The Burvians shimmered for a moment and he heard the low hum that they caused when sending emotions to each other. A low level of empathy, he noted making sure his mind guards were strong. "If we remove the information," the white cloud said drifting toward Rose, "We lose our only chance of ever returning home and helping in the rebuilding of our world." The Doctor swallowed and glanced between them. "Believe us, this was a last effort and we tried to keep the pain as low as possible, but we were expecting a Gyvian." Nodding slowly, the Doctor looked them all over carefully and nodded,  
"I'm the Doctor. The last of the Time Lords," they hummed excitedly, "Help my wife and I'll give you all the help you need to return home with more of your kind. Agreed." They three clouds drifted together, swirling together so quickly they seemed to merge, but then they pulled apart.  
"We agree, Time Lord."

With a sharp nod, the Doctor laid Rose on the table again and brushed hair from her hair. Reaching into his coat, he pulled out his glasses and put them on as the Burvians brought up Rose's brain scan. Bringing out the sonic screwdriver, the Doctor turned to the three aliens and nodded, "Well then, your part first."

Up Next: Babysitting Nightmare VI 


	12. Babysitting Nightmare VI

Extreme Time Twist by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Twelve: Babysitting Nightmare VI

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story.

James raised an eyebrow, watching his mother mop up the counter as he cleared the table. She looked up at him with a smile as he rinsed the dishes and set them into the futuristic dish washer. Smiling gratefully she told him, "Thank you James, but you don't have to." Giving her a smile in return, he just shrugged and said,  
"Someone should help, but the twins tend to break things." His future mother chuckled and pushed some hair behind her ear,  
"I've noticed, but their good kids." James nodded in agreement,  
"Yeah. They can be really annoying, but I guess I'll keep them." He looked up to see Rose's smirking slightly at him with a raised eyebrow and he shrugged, "Could always drop them off at the destruction of Atlantis." Seeing a very familiar motherly look crossing Rose's eyes, James jumped back and raised his hands, "Kidding Mum." Shoving his hands into his jeans pockets, James glanced around the rapidly improving kitchen, aware of Rose watching him.

"Has Dad come up with a way to send us home yet?" Rose smiled and glanced down at the ring that now sat on her finger.  
"He's been busy James," she said as she closed all the cabinets and moved for the door, "I'm going to go take over so he can work on it. Coming?" Shrugging, James nodded,  
"Might as well. My room doesn't exist yet," he paused, "Well actually the TARDIS made it for last night, but I don't have any of my things yet." Chuckling, Rose nodded,  
"Time travel is fun, but weird when mixed with family life." Grinning, James followed Rose down the hall,  
"Maybe the Time Lords were onto something with the First Law of Time." Glancing back at her future son, Rose asked,  
"Does your father teach you Gallifreian history?" Nodding, James sighed,  
"Only when he wants to punish us," shaking his head the boy added, "Most of the history of Gallifrey was meetings and ceremonies." Rose stopped and frowned softly at the boy,  
"James, they were your father's people." James smiled and nodded,  
"I know Mum, I know and we are the future of Gallifrey," the boy shrugged, "It's just hard to connect to something that was so different from how we lived our lives."

Rose opened her mouth, trying to think of something to say to the boy when a crash made her flinch and sigh. She looked down to see James grinning, "And that would be the twins," he paused, "possibly Dad." Shaking her head, Rose started off in that direction,  
"They are older than you right." James grinned and shrugged,  
"Dad's fourth form, Mum. They definitely got something from that form." At Rose's odd look, James raised an eyebrow as they walked, "Make Dad tell you about it at some time." Nodding, Rose stopped and pulled open the door of the room, the odd noises were coming from.

Surprisingly it wasn't the twins. Sammy was sitting in the middle of a pile of tiny gizmo parts that had spilled from an overturned box. Clutching, Teddy of TARDIS in his arms, he looked up sadly at his mother. "Sorry Mummy," the little boy whimpered dispelling all of Rose's annoyance. She fought back the urge to go find a camera and record the sweet moment. Stepping into the room, she carefully avoided the bits and pieces to kneel next to Sammy and asked,  
"Aren't you supposed to be with your Daddy?" "Right sorry about that," Rose turned to see the Doctor and the twins now standing with James, "He wandered off. Can't imagine where he gets that from." Shooting him a look, Rose picked up Sammy and tiptoed around the pieces which the twins were creeping forward to look at. Looking at the children, Rose looked up sharply at the Doctor as she set Sammy down,  
"So Doctor, where's Diana?" Eyes widening in fear, the Doctor stepped back and pointed down the hall,  
"Three doors down." Rose glanced where he was pointing,  
"Oh did you find a play pen?" The Doctor paused and slowly shook his head. Grabbing Sammy's hand, Rose pointed to the mess on the floor, "Tidy that up and work on our little problem. I'll watch the kids." James bit his lip to hold back a laugh and the twins grinned as their future father blinked in surprise and nodded,  
"Yes Rose." Nodding, Rose led her future offspring toward the playroom, leaving the Doctor in the middle of the mess. Sighing in relief, the Doctor ran a hand through his hair,  
"Domestic is harder than I thought." Leaning down, the Doctor inspected the bits and pieces Sammy had gotten into, "Piolian transducer parts," he grinned, "that's my boy."

Up Next: Back to Basics VII 


	13. Back to Basics VII

Extreme Time Twist by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Thirteen: Back to Basics VII

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story.

The Doctor's eye followed every subtle movement of the Burvians as they moved around Rose gracefully. He noted with relief that her muscles were relaxing and her brain scans were slowly returning to normal levels. "We meant no harm," the light blue Burvian said softly, "Desperation, I'm afraid to say can drive one to make choices that are . . . " the high feminine voice trailed off and the Doctor nodded,  
"I know." The cloud form approached him,  
"I have heard tales of one called the Doctor. He came to our world long ago." The Doctor frowned and blinked in surprise but nodded. Thinking back, he came to the conclusion that he must be visiting Burvian in the future. Rubbing Rose's hand softly, he looked back at her and grinned as her eye lids began to flutter open.

Rose couldn't help but smile as her eyes fell on her husband. Sighing softly, she whispered, "Hello." She relaxed as he grinned happily and brushed some hair from her face and said,  
"Hello," he glanced over her body, checking for any odd responses, "How do you feel?" Pushing herself up, Rose glanced at the three clouds and swallowed nervously. "It's okay Rose," the Doctor reassured her gently, "They were desperate and didn't mean to hurt you so much." Nodding, Rose slid off the table and leaned against her husband, breathing him in. "I'm fine," she said, "So now what?"

Looking at the Burvians, the Doctor scooped up the surprised Rose and simply said, "I'm taking my wife back to my ship. I will return in a few minutes with the necessary parts to fix your ship and duplicating systems." The dark cloud moved toward him, but the light blue Burvian cut him off,  
"Please hurry Doctor. The drain to remain on this plain is progressing rapidly." Nodding, the Doctor left the ship, keeping a tight grip on Rose who remained silent until they had passed through the shield again.

"What happened Doctor?" He smiled down at her and shook his head,  
"They had it in their heads to use your brain to make more of themselves," seeing her surprised look, he grinned and explained, "They are mental energy Rose. They don't even have names, their identity is wrapped in each other," he paused and swallowed, "They are distantly related to the Family actually, but anyway they thought you were a native. If you were, it wouldn't have hurt as much. I told them I'd help them get home and survive if they undid the damage"  
"Do you have what you need?" Rose asked him softly. Grinning, the Doctor turned Rose in his arms to let her unlock the TARDIS.  
"Nope, but the twins have what I need," he shrugged at Rose's doubtful look, "I helped them build it." Shaking her head, Rose leaned against the Doctor's shoulder again as he stepped into the TARDIS,  
"I guess that's what I get for being the mother of the new generation of Time Lords"  
"Only species you are doing that for," the Doctor muttered quietly. Rose heard him and laughed, shaking her head.

Six hours later, the Doctor held Rose's hand tightly in his hand as the ship rose up into the air. He grinned as it glowed red and vanished into the morning sky. "Sorry we missed the meter shower." Smiling, Rose squeezed his hand,  
"Honestly this was better," she pulled him back into the TARDIS and shut the door before planting her lips against him. Smiling against his lips, Rose wrapped her arms around him until he pulled back and grinned. Smirking, she kissed him very softly and quickly, "Just like old times." Grinning at her broadly, the Doctor pulled Rose back into his arms and but froze as the very familiar voice of his eldest son said,  
"They're doing it again!" Sighing, Rose shook her head and put on a smile, turning back to their children. Everything was back to normal, or at least as normal as it ever was in the TARDIS.

Coming Soon: Babysitting Nightmare VII 


	14. Babysitting Nightmare VII

Extreme Time Twist by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Fourteen: Babysitting Nightmare VII

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story.

The Doctor grinned as the equation appeared on the scanner it all its perfect and working glory. Then the smile fell just a bit from his face as he heard the sounds of laughter from deeper in the TARDIS. Catching the direction of his thoughts the Doctor shook his head and sighed. Leaning forward, he added in the necessary equations to track the point in his time line where the children had originated from. Now the TARDIS was tracking the location of his future self. He had done it, everything that he needed to do to send the children home was done. They would be back with their parents soon enough. Sitting back into the jump seat, the doctor shook his head at himself. He was being silly and ridiculous. Domestic wasn't something he was ready for yet, nope not him. He was glad it was just him and Rose, exploring the universe and just having to worry about each other.

Shaking his head, the Doctor put his feet up on the controls and laughed silently at himself. Since when was he become so obsessed with having a family. Listening again, the Doctor noted that the TARDIS had quieted down and he frowned at the odd silence. In the last day that the children had been with them, he had learned that it was never quiet. Well last night ti might have been quiet, but he and Rose weren't paying attention to that sort of thing at that moment. Soft footfalls made him look up as Rose entered the control room and smiled at him, "I convinced them to take a nap before we send them home." Nodding, the Doctor held out his hand to her which she took with a smile and slid next to him on the jump seat.

Leaning her head against the Doctor's shoulder, Rose looked at the screen and watched the TARDIS run through the program, "That it then?" He nodded and wrapped an arm around her,  
"It feels so quiet." She nodded and said softly,  
"I know. I've gotten used to them around here too. It is going to feel strange when they are gone"  
"True," the Doctor remarked, his tone making Rose look up at him, "But at least we can go back to working on them again." Elbowing him, Rose shook her head, but didn't bother to hide her smile,  
"My Mum was right. You might be an alien but you are still a bloke." The Doctor shrugged,  
"Didn't used to act like this," he gave her a cheeky grin, "That started when I met this shop girl who was about to be squished by some Autons"  
"Squished?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow,  
"You had your eyes closed, but it certainly looked like that one was getting ready to hit a bug"  
"Oi," Rose said sharply, "you happen to be talking about the mother of your children." She froze at the odd look that crossed the Doctor's face as he looked at her. A small smile spread over his face and he brushed a finger down her cheek,  
"Yes it is. The mother of my children." Smiling, Rose leaned up to kiss the Doctor when Diana began crying down the hall. Sighing the Doctor jumped up and checked the scanner, "We can send them back to the future in five minutes." Nodding, Rose sighed and headed for the door,  
"I hope they enjoyed their time alone."

Up Next: Time II 


	15. Time II

To the Past from the Future by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Fifteen: Time II

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: Based off of the final chapter of To the Past From the Future. I hope you enjoyed the story and a Christmas special will begin in December.

"People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint - it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff." Those words had come to describe his life over the last few years. Sure he was a Time Lord and thus this life had also had elements of time twisting and turning into odd forms, but lately it was just... a lot. Rose Tyler, that girl had brought joy back into his life and he believed a new level of strangeness. After all the series time twists had all started when he had gotten her back and then they never really stopped. Smiling, the Doctor flipped another switch and adjusted the course of the TARDIS.

Still, last of the Time Lords with a very special lover who had a lengthened life span and the ability to give him children. The odd shape that time could twist into had given her to him and had given him a life after the Time War. The Time Lords could survive and even rise again, not that he had that as a goal in mind. He wasn't really complaining if he occasionally had to do things out of order to keep Rose. Watching, Rose walk into the control room with her mobile, chatting with Martha, he smiled. Nope, not complaining at all even if this time loop seemed to have been caused only by the need to pick up a silly little teddy bear for Sammy. That Teddy of TARDIS was after all, his son's favorite toy. 


End file.
